


Ice

by Xeantha



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeantha/pseuds/Xeantha
Summary: If there's one thing Adonis can say about Kaoru, it's that he moves beautifully.If there's one thing Kaoru can say about Adonis, it's that he's a fast learner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The dark Kermit meme is outdated but that's exactly how I feel Every time I go to write enstars and end up writing adokao
> 
> Also as much as I love ice skating I've never done it in my life so excuse any technical inaccuracies

If there's one thing Adonis can say about Kaoru, it's that he moves beautifully. His onstage performances are smooth and lively, yet relaxed, so carefree he seems like air more than anything else.

And as it turns out, Kaoru is no different on ice.

Adonis forces his right foot into his ice skate, tapping the blade against the floor and flexing his foot to feel it out. It's a bit tight, but he supposes that's how it's meant to fit, given its purpose. He wrestles the other skate onto his left foot, and ties the laces as tight as he can bear.

When Adonis looks up, Kaoru skates past him, arms loosely swinging at his sides, and eyes straight ahead. He picks up the pace, arms now extended horizontally as he spins and slides on the ice, jumps and makes perfect landing after landing. Adonis, for a second, almost believes Kaoru floats on the ice rather than skates on it, the only evidence to the contrary the shallow marks he leaves behind him. After one particularly impressive spin, Kaoru locks eyes with Adonis. He skids to a stop, blushing slightly.

“You know,” Kaoru says, crossing his arms, “if you were a cute girl, I wouldn't mind all the staring. But, since you're not…”

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Adonis averts his gaze, looking at Kaoru’s feet and wondering just how he manages to balance himself so perfectly on those thin little blades. “You're very good at this, Hakaze-senpai.”

Kaoru blush turns a shade brighter, and he opens his mouth once before shutting it again with a sigh, shaking his head and smiling casually.

“Thanks, I’m a natural at everything. Kidding! I've just been doing it since I was a kid,” Kaoru skates to where Adonis sits and rests his arms on the barrier. “What about you, Adonis-kun? Are you gonna get in the rink already?”

“You're very good at skating,” Adonis pauses and looks to his hands, thumbs pressed tightly together, “but I've never done it before. I'm sure I'd fall.”

“Well everyone falls the first time,” Kaoru laughs, and when Adonis doesn't stir, he clears his throat and continues, “come on, I'll help you out, if you want.”

“Really?” Adonis looks up, hopeful if not incredulous.

“Yeah, really, so don't look at me like that,” Kaoru huffs and extends his hand to Adonis, “just don't get the wrong idea. I normally wouldn't help out a guy like this, but since you're my kouhai…”

“Thank you,” Adonis smiles, and he truly is grateful for Kaoru’s help. The moment he stands he already loses his balance and has to clutch onto Kaoru’s arm for support (at which Kaoru jolts and turns another shade of red, but Adonis doesn't comment).

“Y-yeah, just come on,” Kaoru sighs as he leads Adonis to the gate and pulls him into the ice.

-

If there's one thing Kaoru can say about Adonis, it's that he's a fast learner. Of course, he should have expected it. After all, Adonis manages to keep up with his seniors with every new dance routine, no matter how close a live is, and ice skating isn't too different from dancing. It only takes an hour of practice, a few falls, and a lot of Adonis clinging to Kaoru’s side (which, no, Kaoru totally did not enjoy, even a little bit), before Adonis cruises the ice unsupported, Kaoru watching proudly from the sidelines (and, no, he's not sad to no longer be needed at Adonis’ side, really he's not).

“Good job, Adonis-kun!” Kaoru claps and hollers loudly. “See, it's not that hard.”

Adonis does one more lap around the rink before stopping next to Kaoru (a bit clumsily, he wobbles for a moment before stabilizing himself).

“Yes, I think I've gotten used to it,” Adonis nods, then looks to Kaoru with a warm smile, “thank you, Hakaze-senpai, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you.”

“O-oh, I'm sure you could have,” Kaoru sputters and looks away, hoping his face isn't as red as it feels. “Glad I could help, though.”

“I'm glad you could, too, even if I can't move quite like you can.”

“Yeah, it'll take a while before you can do much other than skate around,” Kaoru says, then (for some reason he doesn't know) continues, “I could show you a few moves, though.”

“I would appreciate it.” Adonis’ smile doesn't fade when Kaoru glances back, at which Kaoru coughs and begins to move ahead. “Thank you, Ha-” Adonis stops mid-syllable, Kaoru feels a tug on his sleeve before he can turn around, and his back hits the ice with a solid thud.

“Hakaze-senpai? Are you okay?” The voice sounds urgent, but distant in Kaoru’s ringing ears. “I'm sorry, I tripped and tried to grab onto you…”

Kaoru hears something like a moan spill from his lips as he desperately reaches to grab something solid in his hazed vision (in this case, something soft and purple).

“Adonis-kun…?”

“Yes?”

“That's… enough practice for today.”

**Author's Note:**

> @ happy elements kill izumi and give us the adokao ice skating event we all deserve
> 
> Or just Adonis on ice I'm not picky


End file.
